The Golden Knights
__NOEDITSECTION__ :Burn Them All! The Golden Knights are an alliance of Majority active members with a bunch of casual players. We are lead by 3 leaders whom, depending on the time of day rotate between leaders to ensure there is always a leader online to respond to ravens and member inquiries in a rapid manner. GK started in the early days of GOTA before AvA even begun, it was lead by an Australian named Josh Pere. Upon retiring from the app one phase into AvA, Mindi Thrash and Vilnius Nastavnik, officers at the time took over the alliance and along with Eero Santala, rotated time leadership with each taking a 8 hour shift depending on the time zones, being with each leader being 8 hours ahead, or behind another. Eero eventually had to decrease his time on the app due to real world committments, and Chris took over his responsibilities and soon became the official European Leader of the Golden Knights. The Golden Knights pride themselves on maintaining a standard of co-operation and enjoyment within buth the social and competitive portions of game. The alliance, whilst being lead by officers, is ultimately run by the members themselves, any concerns raised to the alliance administration is address within 24 hours and changes are implemented to ensure all members feel safe and happy within the alliance, and enjoy their time on the app with friends, both new and old. We keep close ties with our allies, and encourage them to send aid/barters/bribes to each other, even if they are not allied. 'Benefits' *Near Daily Active Challenges *High AvA Activity *Fun relaxed *Barter of the Day (Should you reincarnate, keep 800 silver, for 3 days, you go on the Barter of the Day list and receive barters from other alliance members.) 'Expectations' *Do not give more time than you yourself are willing to commit. This is a game, real life comes first. *Produce for AvA camps even if you are a member who prefers challenges, higher camps, more spoils, more AvA challenges, more rewards. *Respect all other members of the alliance regardless of race, colour or creed *Be yourself, do not try to be someone you are not to impress others. 'AvA history' *2nd Riverlands - EEL 1 Phase *Always top 5 (regional, 20 overall) prior to Thunder Phase *1st Dorne - Thunder (during trial merge with HOB/W) 'Leadership' Leader: *Vilnius Nastavnik - Oceanic *Mindi Thrash - United States *Chris Ashby - European Officers: *Feydreiva Thorne *Jaime Helm *Lorey Banks *Amy Rogala *Eero Santala 'How to Join' Members can be from any platform, Kong, Facebook, DB, all that is required is clear communication and a willingness to participate as an active member of the alliance. To apply to join, Please click one of the below links and an officer will be around to process the request. Due to the threat of spies, the links below are not direct links to joining the alliance, but to our recruiting pages. * Welcome to the Golden Knights - Facebook Group * Disruptor Beam Recruitment page - DB Forums * External Rookery Recruitment Chat - Xat * Post a comment below this thread. Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Top 50 Alliances